1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a baseboard protecting tool used during the installation of tacking strips for carpeting. More specifically, the tool is a rectangular upright board having a folding supporting arm or foot proximate one edge in front and a cushion strip at its bottom and rear surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art of interest describes various protective devices to protect the floor baseboards or carpet during painting of the molding or the installation of carpeting, but none describes the innovative structure of the present invention. The problem with existing protecting devices is the residual portion left under the tacking strip or the adherence of the protector to the wall to risk removal of the existing paint. The related art will be described in the order of perceived relevance to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,149 issued on Dec. 17, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,481 issued on Oct. 13, 1998, to Roger D. Wilson describe a wall and molding (baseboard) protector device during carpet installation. The device consists of a flexible upright rectangular board of fiberboard or cardboard 5-9 in. wide and 4 ft. long to match the length of a conventional tack strip. The flexible board can have a series of perforations for folding purposes parallel to one or both edges of a length and, alternatively multiple parallel perforations along one length. The flexible board is bent at a perforation to form a horizontal anchor portion which is placed below the tack strip. This device allows the carpet layer to stretch, trim and tuck the carpet along the baseboard or wall without damaging the finish. After installation of the carpet, the upright portion of the flexible board is separated from the anchor portion. When new tack strips are installed, the tack strips are nailed directly into the underlying anchor portion. When old tack strips are present, the strips are pried up and the anchor portion slipped under for retacking with only frictional engagement. An alternative embodiment utilizes two separate portions connected by an adhesive. Other embodiments include an integral plastic tack strip with an anchor portion or a plastic anchor portion wrapped around a plastic tack strip. The device is distinguishable for being limited to a flexible protective device which is used only once if singly perforated and repeatedly if multiple perforated with a portion left under the tack strip. Other embodiments teach away by utilizing integrated shield and tack strip devices made of plastic or fiberboard materials without mention of a separation of the upright portion from the tack strip with perforated material.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,290,993 published on Jan. 17, 1996, Trevor Lawrence describes an adhesive bordered dust sheet for the purpose of protecting skirting boards and floor coverings when painting walls. The adhesive is protected initially by a removable backing, and provides a seal when applied to the skirting boards or carpet. The dust sheet is distinguishable for its limitation to covering materials for painting purposes.
U.K. Patent Application No. 2,198,941 published on Jun. 29, 1988, Martin F. Brown describes a carpet edge protector serving as a draught or draft excluder, a carpet protector during decoration, and a skirting protector during cleaning and dyeing of a carpet. A flexible plastic strip has a socket on its bottom edge to engage an end rib of the plastic edge protector formed of an upright portion and a horizontal portion hinged by a necked portion. A carpet grip (tacking strip with nails) is placed on the horizontal portion. The carpet edge is abutted against the upright portion over a felt base. The skirting protector is added over the carpet for painting the baseboard or placed against the baseboard for dyeing or cleaning of the carpet. The carpet edge protector is distinguishable for its permanent installation along the carpet's edge with the skirting protector attached for the above named purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,595,041 issued on Jan. 21, 1997, to Merle R. Hoopengardner describes a carpet installation method using a flexible carpet base for wall-to-wall carpeting. The carpet base has flat planar portion for abutting the wall and an outwardly extending bead or flange positioned to engage the surface of the carpet and to cover its edge. The carpet base is distinguishable for its permanent installation for wall-to-wall carpeting.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a base board saver solving the aforementioned problems is desired.